


Greet Me With Goodbye

by ArchangelAzrael



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: Arthur and plenty others in dreamshare understand what it's like to question reality. But this...this is beyond that.





	Greet Me With Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So this may turn into something more...or not...but knowing me it probably will and then I'll severely neglect it for awhile. But anyway here's a little something:

“No,” Eames whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. “You’re not real.”

Arthur uses a pen to nudge a red poker chip closer to where Eames is sprawled on the floor. “Check your totem.”

He shakes his head furiously and kicks it away. “No--” He starts to sway toward the floor, his now much thinner arms betraying him, but Arthur reaches forward just in time to grab his shoulders and gently lower him on to his lap.

He tentatively strokes his hair with shaking hands and not for the first time, Arthur wonders why he finds it easier to hold a loaded gun.

Eames, seemingly too weak to shrug off the comforting gesture--a fact that concerns him even more about the physical condition he’d found him in--continues speaking hoarsely against his thigh. “You don’t _exist_ ,” he growls. He turns, looking him dead in the eyes with such lucid conviction that he has to reach for the loaded die in his jacket pocket.

“Arthur is a _dream._ ”


End file.
